My Three Witches
My Three Witches is the'' 6th episode'' of the sixth season and the 117th overall episode of Charmed. Summary The Charmed Ones learn a valuable lesson in magical priorities when a Whitelighter and a demon cast them into an alternate reality. Cast Main Cast *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt *Drew Fuller as Chris Halliwell Guest Stars *Desmond Askew as Gith *Gina Ravera as Mary *Kathryn Fiore as Elizabeth *Annabelle Gurwitch as Nina Halter *Kathryn Joosten as Old Magician's Wife *Eric Dane as Jason Dean Co-Stars *Sam Vance as Blake *Art Frankel as Old Magician *Lynn Tufeld as Nurse *Susan Allison as Burned Woman *Martin Papazian as Assistant Director *David Backus as Deranged Fan *Ken Weiler as Fan #1 *Jessica Friedman as Fan #2 *Alex Estornel as Male Model *Catherine Reitman as Excited Fan Uncredited *Jason & Kristopher Simmons as Wyatt Halliwell Magical Notes Book of Shadows ''Vanishing Spell :''Let the Object of Objection :Become but a Dream, :As I cause the Seen :T''o be Unseen'' Potions *Chris made a Vanquishing Potion for Gith, but Gith shot him before he could throw it. Powers *'Vortex Creation: '''Used by Gith trying to get Piper sucked into a vortex. *'Molecular Combustion:' Used by Piper, trying to blow up Gith, but she blew up a vase instead. She also blew up a lamp and Gith's shoulder. *'Telekinetic Orbing:' Used by Paige to orb away the metal plate between the two boxes while performing the trick. She later used it to deviate the Fire Balls and to impale a Demon with a pipe. *'Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Chris, Leo and Paige. *'Smoking:' Type of Teleportation used by Gith. *'Reality Warping:' Used by Gith to create a reality for each Charmed One, based on their desires. *'Sensing:' Leo tried to sense the Charmed Ones, but it failed, because they were not in this world. *'Apportation:' Used by Gith to summon a Darklighter Crossbow and Arrow to shoot Chris. *'Fireballs:' Used by the Demons in Paige's reality to attack Innocents and Paige and Phoebe. *'Flaming:' Type of Teleportation used by Demons in Paige's reality. *'Empathy:' Used by Phoebe to feel Jason and Piper's emotions. *'Telekinesis:' Used by Chris to bring Phoebe into Paige's reality by bringing their realities together in Gith's water pit. *'Healing:' Used by Leo to heal Wyatt, Chris and Piper. 6x06P1.png|Gith creates a Vortex. 6x06P2.png|Piper blows up a vase. 6x06P3.png|Chris orbing in. 6x06P4.png|Chris orbing out. 6x06P5.png|Chris orbing in. 6x06P6.png|Chris orbing out. 6x06P7.png|Piper blows up a lamp. 6x06P8.png|Gith creates another Vortex. 6x06P9.png|Chris orbing in. 6x06P10.png|Paige orbs away the metal plate in between the two boxes. 6x06P11.png|Chris orbing out. 6x06P12.png|Piper blows up a piece of Gith's arm. 6x06P13.png|Gith smoking out. 6x06P14.png|Chris orbing out. 6x06P15.png|Chris orbing in. 6x06P16.png|Gith opens a Vortex. 6x06P17.png|Chris orbing out of the Vortex. 6x06P18.png|Leo orbing in. 6x06P19.png|Chris orbing out. 6x06P20.png|Gith creates a reality based on Piper's desire to have a normal life. 6x06P21.png|Gith creates a reality based on Paige's desire to live a life filled with magic. 6x06P22.png|Paige orbing out with the magician. 6x06P23.png|Gith creates a reality based on Jason's desire to make Phoebe famous. 6x06P24.png|Leo orbing in. 6x06P25.png|Leo tries to sense the Charmed Ones. 6x06P26.png|Chris orbing out. 6x06P27.png|Chris orbing in. 6x06P28.png|Gith summons a Darklighter crossbow. 6x06P29.png|Paige orbing in. 6x06P30.png|A Demon throws a fireball at Paige. 6x06P31.png|Paige deviates the fireball. 6x06P32.png|A Demon creates a fireball. 6x06P33.png|Paige orbs a pipe into the Demon. 6x06P34.png|Two Demons flaming in. 6x06P35.png|A Demon throws a fireball at Paige. 6x06P36.png|The Demon creates another fireball. 6x06P37.png|Paige orbing out. 6x06P38.png|Paige orbing in. 6x06P39.png|Paige orbing out. 6x06P40.png|Two Demons vanquish each other with fireballs. 6x06P41.png|Paige orbing in. 6x06P42.png|Paige dodges another fireball. 6x06P43.png|Chris uses Telekinesis to unite Paige's and Phoebe's realities in Gith's water pit. 6x06P44.png|A Demon throws a fireball. 6x06P45.png|A Demon throws another fireball at Phoebe and Paige. 6x06P46.png|A Demon throws another fireball. 6x06P47.png|The Demon creates another fireball. 6x06P48.png|A Demon throws another fireball. 6x06P49.png|The Demons throw fireballs. 6x06P50.png|Paige orbs into the dumpster with Phoebe. 6x06P51.png|Four Demons create and throw fireballs. 6x06P52.png|Phoebe feels Piper is scared and needs help. 6x06P53.png|A Demon throws another Fireball. 6x06P54.png|A Demon throws another fireball. 6x06P55.png|The Demons throw fireballs at the dumpster. 6x06P56.png|Gith enters Piper's reality. 6x06P57.png|Leo orbing in. 6x06P58.png|Leo heals Wyatt. 6x06P59.png|Leo heals Chris. 6x06P60.png|Leo heals Piper's hand. Notes and Trivia * The WB used the promo title "Fantasies in the Flesh". * This is the eleventh episode to have the word 'witch' in the title. * In Piper's alternate reality Piper lost her powers for the thirteenth time, Phoebe for the eleventh time and Paige for the sixth time. * This is the first time we see Paige orb something away without calling the name of the object. * The set used to make the magic act with the old people (where one of them has a heart attack) is the same set that was used in The Power of Three Blondes as the neighbor's house where the witches were waiting for Phoebe and Paige to get home to the manor. * Paige wears the same top as Cobie Smulders (Robin Scherbatsky) was wearing in Rebound Bro (episode 3x18) of ''How I Met Your Mother, only in a different color. * This is the first episode of season 6 where the main antagonist is a Demon. * There is an abundance of personal gain in this episode that goes unnoticed. Paige used a spell to clear up the manor and Leo offered to heal both Piper and Wyatt, who had a minor cut and a fever, respectively. * In the scene where Chris is hit by a Darklighter arrow and falls to the ground, Gith smashes the vanquishing potion right in front of him. But Chris has the power of telekinesis, he could have used it to move the potion towards Gith and vanquish him immediately, as his aunts Prue and Paige could. Later in the episode, he used that power to merge the fantasy worlds of Phoebe and Paige, so even though he was weakened by the poison, he could still use his powers. Cultural References *The title is possibly a reference to the sitcom "My Three Sons", which ran from 1960 to 1972. Glitches *The lighting between Gith standing in the street in natural sunlight, and the three sisters in a studio in front of a green-screen is noticeably different. * When the Charmed Ones and Wyatt come out of the portal, Wyatt's blanket moves from covering his body to just draped over Piper's body and it changes quite a few more times. * Before Paige casts the spell, she is cleaning the room and she is picking roses from the floor. However, there were no roses there after Gith retreated. * As Phoebe and Jason are walking into the penthouse, you can see Phoebe has a red stain on her hand before Jason had been shot. *When Piper, Phoebe and Paige come out of their desire worlds, Wyatt comes out as well, though if the shot Jason in Phoebe's desire world was fake, the sick Wyatt from Piper's desire world should have been fake as well. * In Paige's alternate reality, the place that she goes to save the little girl is the same set used for the basement of the manor. One can distinctly make out the stairs, and tapeline that Phoebe had put on the ground in "Forget Me...Not". Continuity Errors * This is the first of multiple episodes where Phoebe used Empathy to channel one of her sisters' emotions even though they took the Empathy Blocking Potion in Love's a Witch. * When Paige uses the Vanishing spell, the effect is different from the sparkles in earlier episodes. This time, it is her Telekinetic Orbing effect. Gallery Episode Stills Vlcsnap-2011-07-03-00h43m34s0.png 06fhhhhhf.jpg 05dsdsdsdw.jpg CH606-001.jpg CH606-002.jpg 6x06 - Official Photo.jpg CH606-003.jpg 6x06 - Little Official Photo 2.jpg 6x06 - Little Official Photo.jpg 04gffgfgfg.jpg 07469875.jpg International Titles *'French:' L'énergie du désir (The Energy of Desire) * Finnish: 'Tuhoisat toiveet ''(Destructive Wishes) *'''Czech: Mé tři čarodějky (My Three Witches) *'Slovak: Moje tri čarodejnice (My Three Witches)'' *'''Russian: Три желания želanĳa (Three Wishes) *'Spanish (Spain and Latin America):' Mis tres Brujas'' (My Three Witches)'' *'Serbian:' Moje tri Veštice'' (My Three Witches)'' *'Italian': Fantasie pericolose (Dangerous Fantasy) *'German:' Opfer der Sehnsucht (Victims of Desire) *'Hungarian: '''Vágyak ereje ''(Power of Desires) Category:Episodes Category:Season 6